


What Should Have Been All Along

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Friendship/Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Of Love and Other Demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Been All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Zero is passionately rough in bed as he lustfully kissed Jude’s lips. Like a lion playing with its food after the kill, he lies atop Jude, mindlessly biting his neck to lay his claim as he grinds into him with deep thrusts. Possessive growls rumble from his chest, “You’re mine, only mine. I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul.” 

Zero bites, kisses—he leaves scratches down Jude’s sides, nail marks on his hips. He claims Jude’s honeysuckle sweet lips for a passionate, breathtaking kiss as he makes love to him. Jude could feel Zero’s breath on his neck, wet and warm, and the touch of his skin was thrilling. Zero’s hips are relentless, ruthlessly thrusting, and the pleasure is working Jude up to an explosive orgasm with every deep, hard grind of his hips. As the prey, Jude comes untouched as he is passionately mauled by his alpha lover, his chest is heaving, his breaths coming in ragged puffs.

Even in the lust of heat Jude knows how tender and sweet Zero can be; the blond whispers “I love you,” as he palms the back of Jude’s beck and brought him into a kiss, and Jude could feel Zero smiling against his lips as their kiss depends. Stroking up and down his flanks, Jude kisses his boyfriend softly, tenderly, pouring every ounce of love and desire into that sweet caress. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697149.html?thread=91909693#/t91909693)


End file.
